De extrañas ocurrencias
by Hajime-Chan
Summary: Volvió a concentrar todas sus neuronas en la prueba, pero no podía dejar de mirar hacia su izquierda, donde un joven de melena castaña, y hermosos ojos dorados, que le revolucionaban las hormonas estaba totalmente concentrado en su examen. -Slash-


**I** La misma lata de siempre. Nada es mío solo la idea y Sirius. **[ J.K Rowling]**

**II Slash **, nada muy explicito.

**III** Pues esto se me ocurrió en una tarde ociosa, cuando estaba con un dolor de cabeza horrible, y mientras pensaba en lo mal que me fue en la ultima prueba.  
Y ahorita cuando se me ocurre publicarlo, cumplo mi tercer dia en cama, usando el notebook de mi papa xD . TT odio estar enferma .  
No se como me atreví a publicar semejante tontería xD

**IV** Queria agradecer profundamente a todos los que leyeron _**"Take my Skin"**_ De veras muchas gracias. No esperaba recibir tantos Reviews .   
  
**V** Dedicado a mi hermosas amiguitas, **Jime, Ale, Dani!**. Las Quero Mucho! ( Ya niñas, ahí tuvieron su momento de fama xD )

Y recuerden visitar y participar en. **just-inspiration.color.nu**

**.**

****

****

**D e e x t r a ñ a s o c u r r e n c i a s**

Apoyo su espalda contra el firme respaldo de la silla de madera. Dios, como le dolía todo en esas antiguas sillas de _Hogwart_s, ¿cómo no se les había ocurrido comprar otras?   
Y que no vinieran con la excusa del dinero, porque apostaría a que con el dinero que _Hogwarts_ ganaba podría incluso igualar la fortuna de la familia Black.

Estaba tan cansado de tener que hacer sufrir a su pobre trasero, durante todas esas horas en esa silla, bueno, ya llegaría a su habitación y se acostaría en su cama... en su blanda cama.... y se hundiría mas con la presencia de otra cuerpo, otro cuerpo sobre el suyo...

- PS...PS!...Sirius, ayúdame – susurro una voz de _niño_. Sirius salió de sus pensamientos y dirigió cautelosamente su mirada a Peter. Parecia muy confuso – Ayúdame!!

¡El Examen!

Le hizo una seña de complicidad a Peter, y volvió su vista a su examen, aun con todos los espacios para rellenar en blanco.   
Las preguntas que quizás para otros , les pareciera burlarse de ellas, no para Sirius, no para un Black.  
El se burlaba de las preguntas

Tomo su pluma que estaba a su derecha, la mojo suavemente en la tinta negra, y primero, escribió con su destacada caligrafía su nombre: Sirius Black

Sonrió. ¡Hasta su nombre sonaba bien!

Si esque llegase a tener hijos les pondría unos hermosos nombres, mm... algo así como " Bartolomerto Black" o "Cuasimodo Black"

¡Valla que tenia buen gusto!

Pero...  
Si quería tener hijos tendría que adoptarlos... los hombres no podían tener hijos entre ellos.. ¿o si? .  
Con toda la magia, debía de haber algún hechizo para adaptar a un hombre...  
Pero claro, Remus seria el que cargaría 9 meses con los bebes.

Los vería crecer junto a Remus, serian felices, tendrían una gran casa, un perro... Aunque, con el ya bastaría. Un perro común y corriente no estaba enseñado para hacer sus necesidades en un sitio en especial, en cambio el si.

Entonces, vería crecer a sus hijos, los mandarria a la guardería, luego al colegio, les ayudaría a estudiar para los exámenes...

¡Exámenes!

Volvió a concentrar todas sus neuronas en la prueba, pero no podía dejar de mirar hacia su izquierda, donde un joven de melena castaña, y hermosos ojos dorados, que le revolucionaban las hormonas estaba totalmente concentrado en su examen, mientras se rascaba la cabeza con la punta de la pluma. Pensando.

Se quedo mirándolo embobado por un buen rato, ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan malditamente sexy?

¡Y era solo de el, solo propiedad de Cuasimodo Bl.... Sirius Black!

"Sirius... concéntrate en el examen"

Y así lo hizo por los siguientes 3 minutos, donde sin problema, contesto toda la primera hoja de su examen de "Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras" una de las asignaturas mas fáciles e interesantes.

Hasta que llego a ultimo ITEM de la prueba, sobre la materia que acababa de ver.

"**Licántropos**" 

Así, figuraba exactamente el titulo, y luego, solo eran preguntas abiertas sobre el comportamientos, características físicas, y muchas cosas mas, sobre únicamente "Licántropos"

- Ja ¿por qué nos toman? – rió Sirius, ganando miradas de odio por todos los costados de la sala. Se encogió de hombros, volvió a mojar su pluma y comenzó a escribir.

**Comportamiento:**

"Veamos" Pensó, Sirius. Observo a Remus que estaba unos asientos mas hacia su derecha y un poco mas atrás.

En ese minuto Remus pego un bostezo, cerro un poco los ojos y fijo sus ojos dorados sobre los grisáceos de Sirius. Sirius le sonrió mostrándole los dientes, y Remus sonrió a su ves. Sirius le lanzo un beso al aire, Remus rodó los ojos y fijo su vista en la prueba.   
  
Tomo aire y comenzó a pensar... "Comportamiento de hombres lobos" figuraba el titulo. Pero parecia que las neuronas de Sirius se habían ido a otra parte. Intento concentrarse, y olvidar la imagen de Remus dormido...

Se sonrojo tanto en ese minuto que llamo la atención de su mejor amigo, james que estaba unas mesas mas adelante. James sonrió con maldad y le saco la lengua. Mostrándole como escribía olímpicamente en su prueba sin tener ninguna distracción, quizás solo cierta pelirroja que en ese preciso momento se lanzaba el pelo hacia atrás, dejando a james con la boca abierta, mirándola totalmente pasmado.

Sirius rió, y volvió a fijar su vista en la prueba...

"Sirius, piensa.. haber, ¿cómo se comporta Remus?..."

Fácil! Estaba tanto tiempo junto al licántropo, que no era difícil notar su comportamiento, y comenzó a anotar apresuradamente todo lo correcto que se le venia a la mente.

¿Mencione que era lo correcto para Sirius?

- ... suelen comer mucho chocolate... son estudiosos y dedicados.... buenos en la cama... los mejores amantes que uno podría tener .... – Y así continuo anotando hasta que se fijo y el espacio para rellenar ese ítem estuvo agotado. Suspiro. ¡Bien Sirius! Un ITEM menos. Solo faltaban tres.

El siguiente titulaba **"Características Físicas"**

Ahora si que esa sonrisa estúpida que solía llevar cuando estaba con el Lupino, se agrando bastante.

¡Tenia el mismísimo torpedo unos bancos mas atrás!

Y ni siquiera seria atrapado.

Trago saliva y miro hacia atrás, observando a Remus que al parecer estaba revisando sus respuestas ya escritas en la hoja del examen.

"Depende de que parte estamos hablando..." Pensó Sirius mirando el cuerpo de su novio.

"Bien.... a ver... cabello claro, ojos dorados, cuerpo delgado y pálido, lleno de cicatrices antiguas, y por supuesto debe de estar la grande, donde fue mordido, además.... " La lista era demasiado larga, inclusive le falto espacio, así que corto un pedaso de pergaminito y lo añadió extra escribiendo mas características de su hermoso Moony, " ... y lo tiene de tamaño normal" Con estas palabras concluyo su descripción física de Remus John Lupin.

Nótese, descripción de "Remus Lupin" No del dichoso hombre lobo. Pero bueno, es Sirius.

Sirius enamorado, del ya mencionado licántropo

Suspiro aliviado, y eso que por un pequeño minuto se le paso la loca idea de que se le acabaría el tiempo antes de poder terminar la prueba, solo le faltaban dos ITEMS, y de seguro quedaban....

- 10 minutos – Anuncio el profesor. Nadie protesto, solo Sirius que al estar balanceándose en su silla tranquilamente, se callo.

¡IMPOSIBLE! Si _recién_ habían entrado a la sala y se habían sentado a escribir. Sirius observo el salón. Todos parecían ya estar afinando los últimos detalles, excepto Peter, que parecia aun, bastante complicado.

Dios!! ¿Como podía estar -quizás- mas atrasado que Peter?

Mejor darse prisa. Dio vuelta la hoja, donde solo habían dos preguntas, una pequeña y la otra mas o menos larga.

Partió por la pequeña

**Señale el estado de animo según la fase de la luna**

Quizo reír a grandes carcajadas.   
Y nada de lo impidió.

El profesor se acerco a su banco y le quito la prueba del banco.

- Que? – pregunto Sirius

- Y aun así lo pregunta, Señor Black?

- De acuerdo, lo siento, es solo me causo gracia un gesto de James.

El profesor le dejo la hoja en el banco y fue caminado a grandes zancadas hasta James. EL joven de gafas lanzo una fugaz mirada de odio hacia Sirius antes de encarar al profesor.

Sirius rió, Esta vez disimuladamente. ¿Cómo le preguntaban esas cosas? Convivía día y noche, y ...¿suponían que no sabia como era su comportamiento durante las fases de la luna?

Comenzó a escribir con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. La pluma parecia deslizarse sola, y las ideas fluían en la mente de Sirius a la velocidad de la luz. Hasta por fin quedar totalmente completa.

Al fin paso a la ultima parte de la prueba. Y esta ves, no fue ni risa, ni gracia lo que le causo la pregunta. Solo nacieron ganas de asesinar al profesor.

**"¿Cómo matar a un licántropo?"**

¿Como? Es decir ¿Cómo? ¿**Como** Les preguntaban semejante tontería.? Miro hacia el asiento de Remus, donde su propietario había dejado la hoja sobre el banco y se dedicaba a mirar hacia el vació.

Sirius se molesto un poco.   
¿Qué tenia el vació que no tuviera el?

La mirada de Remus paso por toda la sala hasta dirigirse a la de Sirius. Quien le dirigió una sonrisa triste.

¿Cómo se habría sentido Remus ante semejante pregunta?

Remus parecia comprender los ojos de Sirius. Solo le sonrió ampliamente y movió los labios con exactitud que dejaba claramente señaladas las palabras " No me importa"

Pero Sirius sabia que no era así.

Miro a su prueba y luego a Remus.

Mojo la pluma y comenzó a deslizarla por el papel.

En ese preciso momento el profesor comenzó a retirar todos los exámenes.

Sirius garabateo unas pocas palabras, y le entrego el examen con una mirada de odio.

- Black.... 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor – dijo sencillamente el profesor. Sirius se encogió de hombros y salió de la sala con su mochila al hombro. Esperando a sus amigos.

James, Remus y Peter salieron y Sirius fue hacia su encuentro. Le paso el brazo a Remus por los hombros atrayéndolo mas hacia si, arrancando un fugaz sonrojo en Remus.

- Que fue eso? Porque nos descontaron 20 puntos? – pregunto James a Sirius que se dedicaba a acariciar a Remus.

- Supongo que por mi respuesta... - dijo Sirius simplemente - creo que el profesor leyó lo que había escrito...

- Que genio, Sirius! .... y que escribiste? – james frunció ligeramente el ceño, esperando la ya supuesta respuesta del animago.

- Que como mierda se les ocurría querer matar a Remus... – dijo Sirius y le planto un beso a Remus.

Tres quijadas desencajadas fue la simple respuesta a la de Sirius. Quien tomo la mano de Remus y lo comenzó a arrastrar hacia el comedor.

- Moony, ¿Qué piensas del nombre Cuasimodo?

---

Paso una semana, hasta que el profesor comenzó a entregar los exámenes.

Sirius estaba sentado en la silla, balanceándose tranquilamente. Remus lo observaba y bostezaba de ves en cuando. James mantenía una pelea con Evans y Peter, bueno Peter saltaba por todos lados esperando su prueba.

- Bien, quiero avisarles, que estoy bastante conforme con los resultados, aunque hay gente que nunca aprenderá – anuncio por fin el profesor. Peter comenzó a gimotear. – Potter ... – Y así el profesor comenzó a entregar los exámenes. James recibió el suyo, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción se lo mostró a Evans que se sonrojo un poco, y fue a buscar su nota, un poco mas baja que la de James. – Lupin... – Remus miro a Sirius por ultima ves y Sirius le guiño un ojo, Remus se paro de la silla y fue hasta donde el profesor para recoger su " S ". Llego hasta donde Sirius y se sentó a su lado, dejando la prueba en el banco.

- Supera las Expectativas – Anuncio Remus orgulloso. Sirius le sonrió. De seguro el sacaba una " S " . Como siempre.

- Black.... – llamo el profesor. Sirius se paro y fue hasta donde el profesor, le tendió la mano, y el profesor le paso la hoja. Sirius aun sin dejar de sonreír la tomo y la examino. Una grande y horrible "T" decoraba toda su prueba. La cara de Sirius paso por una serie de colores, muy envidiables.

Así fue como Sirius conoció lo que era sacarse una " T " . Llego hasta donde Remus, se sentó aun con la vista en un punto indefinido, y casi sin pestañar. Remus lo miro, esperando saber el resultado del examen que Sirius tenia totalmente arrugado en su mano derecha.

- Y ...? – pregunto Remus ganando al fin la atención de Sirius.

- Troglodita...

** N o x**


End file.
